Stuck
by KookieLuver
Summary: Ciel Phantomhive and Pluto are trapped in 21st century Japan. And, horrifyingly enough, he's without his butler.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One:A Feeling**

Ciel paused suddenly, and looked to his right. It felt as though a breeze had been pushing him, coercing him, ever so slightly, to head in that direction- like there was something gently sucking him to the wall. While he knew there was likely to be trouble if he were to follow this feeling, it was so tempting that he felt he couldn't possibly deny it.

"Sebastian!" He called, and a moment later his butler was at his side.

"Yes, young master?" The butler bowed, the ever-present smile gracing his face.

"Is there a crack in this wall?" Ciel pointed to the wall on his right.

"No young master, I was quite careful when I rebuilt the estate."

"I feel a draft."

"Perhaps there is another source. Shall I examine the room?"

"Yes."

"Very well. I shall do so in the morn-"

"No, do it now," Ciel demanded. "It is distracting me from my work."

"Very well, young master." Sebastian bowed and began a thorough search of the room.

After a moment of tucking and tapping and the walls, Sebastian came up with not a single crack nor hole to speak of- something Sebastian knew even before putting on that show of examination for his young master.

"I have nothing to report, young master- everything's in perfect shape."

Ciel sighed in disappointment for the lack of a physical explanation for the small phenomenon that was occurring. "Very well," he said pushing his paper aside and leaning back in his chair. "Bring me something sweet, I feel I won't be getting much done with this incessant distraction."

"Yes, master. Do you have any preference?"

"Just something sweet."

"Of course." Sebastian bowed and left the room quietly.

Ciel sat at his desk and stared at the wall on his right, the sucking sensation still pestering him. His attention was diverted when there was a sound a pounding feet outside the office door. A moment later Pluto, wearing a white under shirt and black trousers, burst through the door, barking excitedly when he saw Ciel. He was bounding over to the boy when he stopped dead in his tracks. Ciel, noticing the delay in his slobbery attack, unfurled from the defensive ball he had formed against Pluto and noticed that he was staring at the very same wall that had been bothering Ciel.

Pluto began to growl and transformed into his giant dog form.

"What is it, boy?" Ciel asked rising from his chair and walking over to the dog. He set his hand on Pluto's back, making the dog stop growling and look at Ciel. "There really is something, isn't there?"

Suddenly, Pluto snapped his head back towards the wall, barked loudly, then pounced directly towards it. Feeling himself being knocked off balance and beginning to fall, Ciel instinctively gripped Pluto's fur. He found himself being pulled to the wall at an alarming rate of speed.

_Damn dog!_ Ciel thought to himself as he closed his eyes and braced for impact. But instead of feeling the pain of the collision, he felt a strong, cool wind propel him forward. There was a strange feeling, like being pulled through a thin layer of gelatin, and a flash of white light behind Ciel's eyelids.

••••••••••

Haruhi paused, her hand on the door handle to the music room. She felt a chill crawling up her spine and goosebumps rose on her slender arms. She felt something strange was about to occur, but why? Why did she suddenly feel this?

The feeling passed as quickly as it had come. She shrugged her shoulders: as weird as it was, she wasn't going to think about it. _Besides_, she thought as she pushed open the doors and a gust of rose-scented wind blew in her face, _I've got my own chaos to worry about._

* * *

**How is it?**

**Leave a comment or PM me for questions, comments, concerns, or constructive criticism.**

**Thanks for reading! **

**~Kookie**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Freeing

When Ciel opened his eyes, he found himself on the cold ground of a dark space. He felt Pluto shift beneath him and realized he was still gripping the dog's fur. It was so dark, Ciel couldn't see his hand a centimeter from his face. He decided keep his hold on Pluto, just in case. He moved his hand about the space, seeking a wall, a door, or anything other than empty darkness. He felt no walls nearby on any sides.

Suddenly, Pluto began to shift again and, as he attempted to stand, Ciel was dragged up with him. However, it took but a second for both of them to hit a hard surface above them. Pluto laid back down immediately and whimpered, frustrated with his inability to move about freely due to his immense size.

Ciel, on the other hand, shot up with excitement and began feeling the ceiling for some type of opening. It didn't take long for him to feel out a small square, very similar to a trapdoor. He pounded against it trying to get it open, but he was to weak to make it budge.

He reached back with one hand until he could feel Pluto's fur, then laid his hand on his back.

"Pluto." The dog twitched. "I may have discovered an exit, but I can't push it open. Can you change into a man and push it open for me?"

Pluto barked loudly, making Ciel's ears twinge in slight pain, and began his transformation.

••••••••••

Everyone in the Host Club jumped when they heard the huge sound.

"What-" "-Was that?" The Hitachiin twins asked simultaneously, sharing confused glances.

"It sounded like a dog bark." Kyoya stated, adjusting his glasses as he looked up from his computer screen.

"A big one!" Hunny exclaimed, setting down his fork full of cheese cake.

"Tamaki-senpai, did you bring dogs in here?" Haruhi asked accusingly as she set her tea tray on the coffee table in front of him.

"It wasn't-" The blonde began to plead from his perch on the couch, but was cut off as a loud _Bang! Bang! Bang! _resounded through the music room. Every member swiveled their heads toward the sound to see one of the large armoires jerking up with each bang.

"I think something is trying to come out from under the floor," Haruhi stated.

"Maybe it's a monster!" Said Hunny.

"You heard that bark," Hikaru stated.

"It's probably a Werewolf," Kaoru finished.

"Don't say that!" Said Tamaki as he cowered behind Haruhi's tiny form.

Kyouya sighed and began tapping away at his computer keys. "I suppose I will be canceling today's Host Club."

As everyone watched, the banging continued.

"What if there is someone stuck down there trying to get out?" Haruhi asked.

"Yeah, maybe we should help." Hunny suggested.

"Yeah, let's go-" "-free the Werewolf!" The twins exclaimed happily.

"Wait no!" Tamaki yelled, but Hunny, Mori, and the Hitachiins were already pushing the armoire away.

They'd barely finished pushing it away before a piece of the floor broke off and shot into the air.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Meeting

Ciel was nearly blinded when light suddenly began pouring in from above. Pluto, even in his human state, had been unable to stand in the cramped space, and thus was unable to give full force in his attempts to force the trap door off. Ciel had expected little to no progress. However, the door _had_ managed to break free. Ciel sent a quick prayer of gratitude, then watched as Pluto jumped happily through the opening.

••••••••••

No one was prepared for the pale, naked man who suddenly shot out of the hole in the floor to land on four limbs. The twins and Tamaki immediately put their hands over Haruhi's eyes.

"We freed a pervert!" Tamaki yelled.

"Should I take care of him?" Hunny asked as he got into a fighting stance.

Before anyone had the chance to respond there was a voice from the hole. When it called out - in a foreign - the naked man ran - on all fours - back to the hole and dipped his head down. When he pulled it back out, he held a small black haired boy by the collar... in his teeth!

Everyone faltered as the boy was placed on the floor. The boy dusted himself off then shouted something at the naked man, making him cower a bit. Then he sighed and turned his head towards the host club, mumbling something under his breath.

The boy was dressed as if in a European cosplay: He wore black, buckled shoes - with heels! - on top of equally black, knee-high socks suspended by a clip connecting to black shorts, and a white long-sleeved button down beneath a black vest. The strangest thing was the eyepatch that was just barely hidden beneath his blue-black hair, leaving only one piercing blue eye to stare at them.

Tamaki was the first to step forward to confront the strangers. "Who are you?" He yelled. "Are you two perverts?!"

"There's two?" Asked Haruhi from where she stood with her eyes buried beneath the Hitachiins' hands.

"Yes, and their ploy is obvious: The young, adorable boy plays innocent lost child! Pure, warm-hearted women, whose only wish is to help the poor dear, would be lured to some dark alley, where that man," he pointed dramatically at the nude man, "would jump out and scar the eyes of those innocent women! Horrendous!"

"You sure describe that vividly," Said Kaoru flatly.

"Is that what you do at night, Boss?" Hikaru asked.

"How could you say that?!" Tamaki yelled, whirling on the twins. "As your leader, I could never do such foul things. In any case, there is no need to do something like that, merely for the attention of women, when I am too busy pleasing my precious customers. All the Host Club customers, in fact are..."

As Tamaki continued his self-righteous rant, Kyouya walked over to the two oddities and draped a sheet over the nude man who was on his haunches beside the boy - like a loyal dog. As if to support this thought, when Kyouya did so, the man began _growling_!

However, Kyouya ignored it and turned to the one who seemed less insane.

"I apologize, for my English is not perfect," he said in the language he presumed the boy had been speaking, "but I cannot allow such disgraceful behavior in this music room."

"I understand," the boy responded. "However, there wasn't really an opportunity to make my... subordinate more presentable," the boy said looking incredibly irritable.

Kyouya barely blinked. "Very well. May I ask why you were in the crawl space beneath our music room?"

"I do not have the answer to that," He scowled.

"Alright. What is your name?"

"Ciel... Whithouse." He stammered, then coughed. "Where is this place anyway?"

"You are currently in music room three of Ouran High School in Japan. Bunkyo, Tokyo to be exact."

"Japan?" Ciel asked, holding back his surprise.

"Yes."

"The last I heard of Japan, there had been a Cholera outbreak."

Kyouya adjust his glasses on the bridge of his nose. _How outdated_ was _this boy?_ "That was over a hundred years ago. Japan has improved greatly in science and cholera is no longer a problem."

••••

A _hundred_ _years_! Ciel thought.

It wasn't possible. He had read about it in the paper just the other day. No, a hundred years couldn't have passed, and this couldn't be Japan- it was impossible!

But Ciel of all people knew that anything was possible, and glancing over at the tall, blonde-haired boy who everyone was ignoring, he noticed that all the words he was spouting were clearly foreign.

"Very well," Ciel said, turning back to the black haired boy. "It seems I was a bit confused. Can-" He was interrupted by the blonde-haired boy, who had apparently finished his rant.

"You're english?" He asked in english, his eyes twinkling. "My english is exceptional! I'll definitely be able to understand you! Now tell me, are you two a perverted team?" He pointed to Pluto who was currently wrestling around in the sheet that was thrown on top of him, like a puppy.

"Actually," the blonde said turning back to Ciel, "Is he stable?"

"No more than you are," Ciel muttered under his breath.

Suddenly Tamaki's eyes widened and he leaned away from Ciel, his mouth slowly opening in an 'O'. For a moment Ciel thought the blonde had heard his snide comment, but the next thing he knew, his face was being smashed between the older boys hands.

"You're perfect!" He exclaimed.

Ciel slapped the eccentric boy's hands away, scowling in confusion while Kyouya sighed and backed away from the scene.

The blonde boy clutched his hand to his heart in a melodramatic way and started blabbering in a language Ciel recognized as Japanese, but had yet to learn from Sebastian.

Sebastian!

Ciel had only just realized that he was separated from his butler, and this time it was not only by distance, but possibly even _time_ !

This had never happened, not once since he'd signed the contract with him.

Jolting him from his revelation, the blonde suddenly exclaimed in a loud English voice, "You can join our host club!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Accepting

"What is going on?" Haruhi asked, pushing the twins' hands away from her eyes. She had been trying to listen but as soon as Kyouya started talking fluently in English she was lost. Her English was pretty good, but not fluent enough to catch what was being said quickly enough. So she turned to the Hitachiins next to her.

"What's going on?"

The twins shared a glance and shrugged.

"Our English is good-" Hikaru started.  
"-but not fluent," Kaoru finished.  
Then the two, finally bored with the situation, went and sat on the couch.

Haruhi sighed. _I guess it wouldn't make since for those two to be helpful once in a while, _she thought.

The only thing Haruhi was really worried about was if the pale man rolling around in a sheet was really a pervert or just mentally unstable, but she was also curious about the English boy dressed as if he was from the 19th Century.

She glanced over at Honey and Mori, but they had returned to their table already. Honey, with his mouth full of cheese cake, was trying to force a fork of cake past Mori's sealed lips.

"I can see it now!" Tamaki suddenly shouted in Japanese. Haruhi turned her attention to the eccentric blonde in hopes of understanding the situation. "The young prince, though adorable and innocent on the outside, his soul has become dark and corrupted by some tragic event for which he seeks his revenge!" He clutched a fist to his heart and closed his eyes dramatically, "It is the perfect story to captivate and satisfy our customers."

Haruhi sighed once again. Of course Tamaki was only focused on recruiting people for the club, he'd be no help.

Everyone was acting as if people just came out of the floor every once in a while, and for all Haruhi knew, they did. Well, at least Renge did.

So she finally decided to give up and just do as she'd always done in these weird situations: just go with it...

She walked over to her cart, poured a cup of coffee, and headed towards Tamaki, who was posing with his hand outstretched to the boy in a princely manner.

_He must have just asked him to join_, Haruhi thought as she walked over to the boy still sitting on the ground looking confusedly up at Tamaki.

She brushed pass the princely blonde, crouched down in front of the boy, and offered him the cup, "How many sugar?" She asked pulling up all of the English she'd learned in her life in order to communicate with the boy.

He glanced up at her, then at the steaming cup in her hand. She noticed the subdued relief in his eyes and a slight twitch at the corners of his mouth.

"Three," he stated holding up the same number of fingers.

Haruhi dropped in three crystal-white cubes, stirred it, and handed it to him. He sipped it hesitantly, his brows slightly furrowed. Haruhi smiled, taking it as a good sign that he hadn't spat it back out.

"Are you good?" Haruhi asked.

The boy furrowed his brow in confusion. Maybe that hadn't been the right word.

Haruhi tried again: "You are okay... with...this situation?" She gestured around them, trying to indicate the situation around them.

Understanding dawned in his cobalt-blue eye, "I am fine."

She nodded. _Perhaps this boy also came out if people's floors on a regular basis_. "I am Haruhi."

"I am Ciel." He spoke slowly and simply- Haruhi assumed he was being considerate of her lacking English skills.

Ciel realized after only a few words that "Haruhi" was not very fluent in English. He took note of this and decide to talk in a more simple manor. It would be a bother if he would have to repeat himself.

"How did you... come here?" Haruhi asked.

Ciel simply shrugged. Too much was going on for him to make much sense of anything, but that wouldn't stop him from figuring it out.

So he would start by assessing his environment.

Turning away from the slender bright-eyed brunette in front of him, he examined the others.

First, clicking away at something rectangular, slim, and silver, was the dark-haired boy with glasses who had approached him first. He had a cool, calculating aura about him that reminded Ciel of a reaper whose name he couldn't quite place.

_I should be careful around him_, Ciel thought.

Next was the tall blonde that had harassed and accused him. At the moment he was crouched in a corner surrounded by a dark and depressed aura, mumbling something to himself- for what reason, Ciel had no clue.

Lounging on a couch a little ways off were two identical twin boys. They both looked as if they were plagued with chronic-disinterest. For some reason, Ciel was reminded of Lau. He decided to avoid those two as well.

Over at small table were two people who couldn't have been more different from each other. One was tall with dark hair and a stoic face, sitting calmly while the other- a boy around Ciel's height with honey-blonde hair and a bright-eyed smile- poked a piece of cake against his tightly sealed lips.

Haruhi must have noticed his assessing, because she started pointing to people and calling out names.

"Kyouya-senpai," Haruhi pointed to the shinigami-like student.

She then pointed to the twins still seated on the couch: "Hikaru and Kaoru." Ciel had no clue who was who between the two of them.

Then to the two seated at the table. "Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai."

Then she pointed at the eccentric blonde who was brooding in a corner. "Ta-Tamaki...senpai..." Haruhi said with an exasperated look on his face. He then turned back to Ciel and shrugged, shaking her head slightly.

"It may be a bit strange here," said Haruhi almost apologetically.

"I am very used to strange," Ciel Responded. He would probably have to get used to this place if he wanted to survive.

At least until he found his way back to England.

* * *

**Happy 2016!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Acquainting

Haruhi tried her best to get the boy a little more familiar with the people surrounding him. She felt that by doing so, he wouldn't be so afraid. Not that he had shown even the slightest bit of fear since he was pulled from the trapdoor-at least as far as she knew since her eyes had been covered for the majority of the time.

Then Haruhi thought to herself, should I be getting acquainted with this boy? I don't even know who he is.

She glanced over to the man writhing around in the sheets.

Yes, she thought, I'll definitely wait before getting too close to these strangers. At that moment the naked man stopped wrestling with the sheets and popped his head up. He stared directly at her for a moment, then glanced at the boy in front of her. He started crawling towards them, the sheets- thankfully- dragging along with him like a greek toga until he was beside Ciel.

"Sit, Pluto," Ciel suddenly said. The man- Pluto?- obeyed and sat on his haunches.

"Does he think he is a dog?" Haruhi asked.

Ciel looked at her. "I suppose we could say that."

Haruhi decided not to question that for the moment. She didn't even have time to because Kyouya was suddenly at her side in front of Ciel.

"Mr...Whithouse," he spoke in English, "it seems I was unable to locate even a single person with your name in almost all of Japan. That of course does not surprise me, as you seem to be a foreigner. So at the moment I am having my associate search in England- your home country I presume?"

"That it is," Ciel confirmed.

"However, for the time being, I cannot allow you or your..." Kyouya looked towards Pluto, "...subordinate to travel too far from my sight."

"And why is that?" Ciel asked, irritated at the implications that he would have to be monitored.

"It should be quite obvious," the tall teen stated matter-of-factly. He didn't elaborate any further.

"Very well," said Ciel, once again irritated by the older boy's condescending tone. Having been well versed in politics himself, Ciel understood that despite his and Pluto's ridiculous appearance, it would not be far fetched to consider them either spies or illegal immigrants. "So what, then, do you propose we do? Live in that crawl space for the time being."

"Actually," Kyouya adjusted his glasses on the bridge of his nose, "I would suggest you stay with me or one of the other members you see here until your situation is resolved."

"Do you mean live with one of you complete strangers?"

"Yes, that is what I said. There are many rooms available, and tight security. It would be a more pleasant stay than say-" He adjusted his glasses once more and glanced towards Pluto "-a federal holding facility, don't you agree?"

"Very well." Ciel admitted defeat. He was powerless: outside of his country, quite possibly out of his own century, and without his butler. He at least had Pluto: if Ciel kept Pluto's true form a secret, he could use it later as an advantage. However, in his human form Pluto was more of a burden than a help: he would no doubt be mistaken for an indecent, unstable menace to society by the authorities. It would be easier for Ciel to take up the offer from this calculating young man, than to waste more time dealing with the authorities.

At least this one speaks English, Ciel thought.

"Good," Kyouya smiled and pulled out his phone. "Then I will arrange for it a soon as possible."

* * *

Haruhi had been trying to follow their conversation as best as she could. She had gotten a bit lost a few times, but she understood clearly what Kyouya was doing. "Senpai?" She asked in Japanese. "You are taking them in?"

"Yes," Kyouya said simply.

"Isn't that a bit risky?"

"It is," Kyouya tapped a few numbers into his phone, "but not to worry, I will take the necessary precautions. Now could you tell Tamaki to get out of his corner and find some clothes for the naked man. It would be troublesome if he were to run off without that sheet." He then lifted his phone to his ear and walked off to his desk.

Haruhi sighed and turned back to Ciel, "I am sorry, I will return."

Ciel nodded and Haruhi stood, gave one last glance to the naked man who was staring at her intensely, and made her way over to Tamaki sitting in a corner beneath a window.

What is it now, she thought as she noticed his dramatic, forlorn state.

"Senpai," She started as she approached him, "could you-"

"So someone finally noticed me, huh?"

"What are you talking about, Senpai?" Haruhi asked flatly.

"It is truly a lonely existence when a person is invisible like myself. Ignored even by you, my own daughter-"

"I'm not your daughter."

"I was brushed away like a speck of dust on a rich man's shoulder!"

"What are you- never mind, Kyouya-Senpai wants you to find that man some clothes s-"

"What about these?" Said two voices simultaneously. Haruhi turned to see the twins brandishing an OHS male uniform.

"When did you guys get that?" Haruhi asked, surprised.

"We heard Kyouya talking earlier-" said Hikaru.

"-And we remembered the extra uniform from when we found yours," said Kaoru.

"And no one wanted that guy running around naked," they both finished simultaneously.

"I see," said Haruhi. She lifted the uniform from the twins hands, "let's go get him dressed then."

She turned to start in Pluto's direction but, before she could take another step, she was stopped by three sets of hands on her shoulders. She looked back to see both twins and Tamaki with serious looks on their faces.

"Let us do it," they all said, taking the uniform from her.

"Sure... I guess..." Haruhi stammered hesitantly.

* * *

Ciel watched as Haruhi conversed with the eccentric blonde and the twins, mentally cursing himself for not learning Japanese earlier. It was quite disadvantageous not being able to listen and understand what was going on. He decided that as soon as he got back to his manor he would be sure to make Sebastian tutor him.

Wait... Ciel thought, coming to a realization. Sebastian is a demon, an immortal as far as I know! Perhaps, if I am simply in a different time period, he is still here as well!

Realizing he was still sitting on the floor like some peasant, Ciel stood, and walked to a nearby chair.

If I can find Sebastian, Ciel thought, he would be able to get me back to Phantomhive Manor. Then perhaps Pluto can sniff out whatever was in that wall that transported us here and we could go back through it to return to our own time.

Then Ciel paused in his thoughts, realizing yet another possibility. A possibility that sent a shiver up his spine as he seated himself in the pink, cushioned, armchair and Pluto settled beside his feet. What if the contract is null...

Before Ciel could wander toward darker thoughts, two voices interrupted him: "Could you tell the pervert to get dressed?"

Ciel turned to face the twins. "Here are some clothes he can wear." Ciel hadn't a clue whether it was the same voice who had spoke first or a different one. He noticed that one of them was holding out an outfit with the same blue jacket and black pants that they were all wearing.

Perhaps the school uniform, Ciel thought. Then he realized what they had just asked him.

"I highly doubt he knows how to dress himself," he said.

"He can't dress himself?" Both twins asked simultaneously, tilting their heads to the side. "So you always let him run around naked?"

Well animals usually don't wear clothes anyway, Ciel thought to himself.

"The butler dresses him," he said out loud without thinking.

"Butler?" The one on the left asked.

Ciel was silent.

Then the one on the right spoke to his brother in Japanese.

"Could you dress him then?" Asked the one on the right.

"What? Me?" Ciel asked hidding his irritation.

"Well at least you know him." Said Left twin

"We're just a couple of strangers," said Right-twin.

What did they expect him to do? Ciel could barely get himself dressed properly without the help of his butler.

Not that he would ever admit that.

What should he do, though. If Ciel let one of these strangers near Pluto, would he react poorly and revert to his four-legged form?

No, Ciel couldn't risk losing his one trump card. He would have to set aside his pride for now. Perhaps even put on his "Smile" act and play the part of innocent English boy again.

Yes, Ciel thought, However I will have to shift into character subtly in order to get the glas- Kyouya to buy it after talking to him the way I did earlier.

Ciel looked up at the twins, making sure to hide any of his true nature that may have been present on his face. "I will do my best, then."

But before Ciel could move to throw his pride down a cliff, the blonde- Tamaki- popped up behind the twins.

"You fools!" He exclaimed to the twins. "How could you ever make a child dress a man? It's completely reversed!"

"But highness..." They said in unison.

"How do you expect such a thing from a boy. Quickly, call some of your stylists or something."

The twins sighed, Right-twin mumbled something in Japanese to Left-twin.

"What was that?" Tamaki asked.

"I said 'sure thing, Boss,'" said Right-Twin as Left-Twin pulled something out of his pocket and began speaking into it in an urgent tone.

"That's what I thought," said Tamaki.

So, Ciel thought, the blonde is the leader around here. Then, glancing at Kyouya and the twins, he added: At least as far as he is aware.

* * *

It wasn't long before three adults, one woman flanked by two men, pushed through the large double doors breathing heavily, as if they had just run all the way here.

They stopped in front of the twins and the woman spoke, "What is the emergency? Is someone hurt? Is someone dead?!" She exclaimed frantically.

"We need you to dress that man." Hikaru stated matter-of-factly.

"...Eh?" She asked with a blank look. Then, turning to look where Hikaru had pointed, her eyes met those of a pale young man crouching at the feet of a foreign boy. "What?!"

* * *

**Hello Readers,**

**I just wanted to say thank you for taking an interest in this story. I am happy that some of you have enjoyed it so far, and I hope you still enjoy it now!**

**~Kookie**

**P.S- Sorry for the long waiting time between updates.**


End file.
